


Alone With Me

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bills a jerk, Character Death, Creepy Bill, Demon flirting, Dipper makes a deal with Bill, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Memory Loss, and gets screwed over, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wake ups to an empty town. Empty but for him and a certain dream demon that is.</p><p>“Oooh Pine Tree.” Bill cooed, reaching out a hand to brush the teen’s cheek. Dipper reared back, and the demon raised an eyebrow but desisted. “Not only did you make a deal with me,” his grin blew ever wider as he purred the next words, “you begged for one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art/fic trade with Stickydoona.

Dipper woke up suddenly with a startled gasp on his lips as he sat up in bed. He clutched at his shirt over his rapidly pounding heart, eyes scanning the room hurriedly. It was empty. His eyebrows furrowed and he took in a deep, steadying breath. As he calmed down he frowned, trying to remember why he was so panicked. 

Had he had a nightmare? For the life of him, he couldn’t remember. Sighing, he forced himself to relax and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as he glanced over at Mabel’s empty bed. For some reason the sight of it sent a chill his spine and a feeling of dread into the pit of his stomach. He shook it off, there was no reason to freak out just because Mabel woke up before him. 

She was an early riser by nature, up with the sun and full of energy and Mabel juice. Smiling at the thought, he decided he should probably get up too before his hyperactive twin figured he’d slept too long and needed pig kisses to wake up. With a huff he rolled out of bed and ran his hands through his hair once more to get the majority of the tangles out before slipping on his vest, hat and shoes. “Hope Stan didn’t make Stancakes again.” He muttered as he tromped downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“Gooood morn-” he trailed off as he realized that the kitchen was empty. “Huh. I guess they’re already in the shop.” Briefly he considered scavenging around the kitchen for something edible before deciding that it wasn’t worth it. He’d just drag Mabel to the diner, at least that way he could make sure his sister ate something vaguely nutritious, even if she would just cover it in sprinkles. 

With that goal in mind the teenager made his way down to the main floor of the Mystery Shack where the gift shop and museum were held. “Hey Mabel!” He called as he walked in. “Do you want to go grab some-” again he was forced to a stop as he was met with another empty room. Frowning, the brunette walked further into the gift shop. 

“Did they head into town?” He wondered aloud as he walked over to the front of the shop to peer out the window. The car was still there and so was the golf cart. His frown deepened as a shot of worry pierced his heart. There was always the possibility that they’d walked to town but considering the kind of shape his Gruncle was in, that didn’t seem very likely. 

After a moments deliberation, he went to do a sweep of the shack. He hadn’t looked everywhere yet, maybe they were in one of the house’s many ‘secret’ rooms. Yeah, that was probably what was happening. But as he walked through the Shack, scanning ever more rooms, he was forced to concede that there was nobody home. “Okay,’ he muttered to himself as he paced back into the gift shop. 

“So they’re not home, no big deal. They probably just, took a walk.” He laughed at the thought. “Yeah, Mabel probably made Gruncle Stan go on a run with her. They’re probably in town somewhere.” Nodding, the teenager turned and pushed open the door of the shack. 

And immediately froze.

Something was, off. Something was dreadfully, horribly off and it was giving him chills. Part of him wanted to go back inside, go upstairs and hide in bed. Go back to sleep and wait for Stan and Mabel to get home. Gulping, he fought back that urge and took a careful step outside. When the ground didn’t open up and swallow him whole he relaxed and let out a quiet laugh that pierced the silence of the air.

Silence.

His eyes widened. That was it, silence. It was too quiet, even for a shack in the middle of the woods. There should be, noise, some kind of sound. Birds chirping or a breeze rattling the trees.

But there was nothing.

Shuddering he hurried to the golf cart and fumbled with shaking hands to grab the key from under the seat and shove it into the ignition. It started with a dull rumble and the sound relaxed him. For a moment he just sat there, staring at his hands as they gripped the steering wheel. Something weird was going on, weird even for Gravity Falls. Gritting his teeth he tightened his grip on the wheel.

He needed to get to town. Determination behind him, he started to drive. It didn’t take long before homey looking buildings replaced the towering tree lined road and he slowed the gold cart to a languid putter. At a glance the town looked utterly normal but, but it was empty. Or at least it was so far. 

There was no one on the sidewalks or the streets. No one in the shops or homes he passed.

No sound in the air. 

It was just as empty as the Mystery Shack.

Horror abruptly washed over him as the enormity of the situation struck him. If there was no one here, if the town was empty, if the Shack was empty then- 

Then where was Mabel?

He jumped out of the cart without bothering to turn it off and rushed for the first building he could find. “Hello?!” He yelled as he threw the door open. Only silence greeted him and he rushed for the next building, opening the door with a clatter. “Hello, is there-is there anyone-” He didn’t stop long enough to finish his question as this building was also very obviously empty.

His heart pounded in his chest as he abandoned the houses in favor of running down the street, screaming as he did. “Is there anyone here?!” He demanded glancing at the buildings as he passed them. Empty, empty empty empty. “Hello?!” His voice cracked, desperate as he was to hear an answer, to hear anything. “Gruncle Stan?! Wendy, Soos?!”

He turned in a circle and nearly fell over. “MABEL!” He cried panic coursing through him. But there was no reply, no screech of laughter or giggle of glee. No Mabel. No anyone.

“Mabel.” He croaked feeling tears well in his eyes as he stood in the middle of the empty street in the empty town. After a moment he started to run again, this time back the way he came. Back to the cart. He needed to-to something, to find her. 

He needed to see that she was alright. He needed to not be alone.

As the cart came into sight he sped up and practically jumped inside, pressing his foot to the gas and turning so quickly that the rusty old thing almost tipped over. If nothing else, if no one else, he would find Mabel. He had to, she was his sister, his best friend. She had to-she had to-. His thoughts turned in panicked circles as he sped down the dirt road back to the Shack. 

Always ending and starting and revolving around his sister. To the point that the first thing he said as he jumped out of the cart in front of the old wooden house was a cry of, “Mabel!” Her name fell from his lips again and again as he ran up the steps, slamming the door to the Shack open and running inside. The brunette became a blur of motion as he dashed up to the attic, barely even noticing as he bumped into furniture and walls. Not caring even the slightest. 

All that mattered was- “Mabel!” He yelled throwing open the door to their room. 

It was just as empty as he’d left it. 

“Ma-Mabel?” Her name was a weak plea this time as he stumbled inside, stopping beside his twin’s empty, messy bed. Shaking hands touched the bright pink bed spread, the fluffy pillows and the multitude of stuffed animals, some of which had been sewn up after being skewered by her grappling hook. It looked as if she’d just been there. As if she might come back at any moment grinning and blabbering about one thing or another, Waddles at her heels.

“Ma-” He choked, not able to get the rest of her name out. It was too much. The town, the shack the silence, Mabel. He couldn’t handle it, couldn’t stand to look at her empty bed even a second longer. His footsteps were unsteady as he stumbled out of the room, back downstairs, out of the shack and into the biting, echoing silence. 

He didn’t even look at the cart this time, still on and humming quietly, the only sound for miles. Instead he just walked past it, almost in a daze as he staggered into the forest. She was gone, how could she just be gone? How could everyone, the whole town, his friends, Gruncle Stan, just be gone? It didn’t make any sense.

He didn’t understand what was happening, what was going on, he couldn’t, he didn’t. Without noticing his slow, stumbling walk began to pick up into a frantic sprint. Twigs and branches scraped him as he ran, tears streaming down his cheeks. How, why, he didn’t understand, couldn’t process it. Why was this happening, why was he the only one left?

Why was she gone?

A tree root, unnoticed in his distressed state, tripped him and sent him sprawling across the forest floor on his hands and knees. For a few seconds he sat there, staring down at the grass in utter, incomprehensible silence before he tilted his head back and screamed.

“Geez Pine Tree.” Dipper’s head snapped back down and he could help but gape at the tall blonde figure hovering a few feet in front of him, “you sure do have some lungs on you.”

“B-Bill?” The teen croaks, eyes wide as they take in the demon. 

“The one and only.” Bill snarks with an elegantly sketched bow and a tip of his top hat. “You put on one Hell of a show just now kid.”

“Show?” Dipper questions slowly, feeling his shaking muscles beginning to relax in the presence of another living breathing creature. “I-w-what are you doing here?”

The demon snorts and taps the tip of his cane under Dipper's chin. "You really don't remember a thing, do you kid?"

“I don’t, I,” he blinked rapidly and pushed away the cane, eyes narrowing. “What’re you talking about?”

Bill barked a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. “Wow kid, talk about denial.” He tilted his head smirk growing and eye narrowing. “You want me to refresh your memory?” 

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked warily as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet. No matter how distressed he was it wasn’t a good idea to look vulnerable in front of Bill Cipher. 

The demon snickered again and leaned forward, chin propped up on the top of his cane. “We made a deal,” his eye flashed briefly red, “kid.”

“A-a deal?” Dipper stuttered out, shocked that he’d ever make another deal with Bill after what had happened last time. More importantly, why would he forget something like that? “You’re lying,” he decided, “theres no way I’d make a deal with you after you stole my body!”

“Oooh Pine Tree.” Bill cooed, reaching out a hand to brush the teen’s cheek. Dipper reared back, and the demon raised an eyebrow but desisted. “Not only did you make a deal with me,” his grin blew ever wider as he purred the next words, “you begged for one.”

The teen’s eyes blew wide. “Wha-what?” 

“Yep,” Bill chirped, his single eye utterly focused on Dipper as he spoke, “you got down on your knees, and begged for me to make a deal with you.” He sighed melodramatically. “How could I refuse a display like that?” 

“You-” Dipper gritted his teeth around his denial. Because he couldn’t deny it, because he couldn’t remember anything. He couldn’t remember what happened before he woke up this morning, for all he knew he had made a deal with Bill. For all he knew, he was the reason the town was empty.

The reason Mabel was gone.

“Still can’t remember?” Bill’s chirpy voice caught his attention and he glared up at the grinning demon. Said demon winked at him. “Want me to,” he wiggled a glowing blue hand, “jog your memory?”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed further.“N-” before he could finish his denial Bill pressed his hand against the teen’s forehead and a rapid flash of memories assaulted him. 

The town burning, people screaming, rubble and ashes and cinder and blood and- 

Mabel huddled on the ground, her arms wrapped her torso, red staining her bright pink sweater and dripping down her chin and he-

Bill, Bill floating grinning and terrible in the middle of it all. The fire of the burning town casting horrible shadows across his face, his eye a bright red. And he got down on his knees before the demon, begged for him to save the town and the demon’s grin spread wide, nearly splitting his face in two and revealing sharp black teeth.

And-

Dipper came back to himself with a gasp, he was kneeling on the ground again, Bill’s hand under his chin, tilting his head up so that he had no choice but to stare into the shapeshifter’s eye. “I traded myself for the town.” He panted.

“Bingo!” Bill praised tapping the teen’s nose with the tip of a black gloved finger. 

“I-” He furrowed his brows in confusion. “Then where-”  
“Where is everyone?” The demon guessed to which Dipper could only nod. Bill smiled. “Now thats the kicker kid.” He hummed. “You traded yourself to me in exchange for the safety of the town.” He spread his arms wide and spun in a quick circle. “And here it is, perfectly safe.” He waved his hands excitedly. “Surprise!”

Dipper gaped at him, horror slowly starting to wash through him. “What?” He whispered.

Bill dropped his arm, rolling his eye. “Geez kid, what a boring reaction.” He huffed. “Let me spell it out for you. I, tricked, you.” He drawled slowly. “I left everyone you know and love to die in the burnt out shell of Gravity Falls. Now I have you, and the town, exactly where I want you.” He grinned again. “You get it now Pine Tree?”

“You-” Dipper gasped, eyes wide and appalled. He couldn’t think of anything to say, couldn’t even bring himself to react properly. His thoughts had come to an utter standstill, revolving again and again on that one image of Mabel strewn across the pavement with blood on her lips. “You-”

“Aww don’t look like that Pine Tree.” Bill cooed patting the teen’s cheek before pushing a strand of brown hair behind his ear. “If it makes you feel any better, I gave her a quick death.”

Dipper froze, his mind going blank before filling with rage. He shot up suddenly, arm pulling back to punch the smug demon in the face. Only for his arm to be caught in mid air by a burst of blue flame. The flame trailed down his arm and across his shoulders, wrapping around his opposite arm and lifting it into the air so that the teen was forced to dangle off the ground, legs kicking and eyes full of murder.

“Bill!” He yelled and Bill fanned himself.

“Oooh,” he hissed gleefully, “someone’s getting a little wound up.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Dipper screeched his foot narrowly missing the demon’s head. 

“Whoa!” Bill caught the boy’s ankle and propped it against his shoulder as the brunette’s other leg was cloaked in flame and pinned in one place. “Haha,see, this is why I kept you alive kid.” He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Dipper’s struggling foot. “You’ve got so much spunk.”

“Bill!” Dipper continued to yell, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled against his bonds. He had to get free, get his hands on that damn demon and, and, his thoughts turned fuzzy from there. The teen didn’t know what he would do if he managed to get at Bill, would he hurt him, maim him, kill him? He wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself. 

After all, Bill was the one who took her, took Mabel. Mabel, his sister, his twin, his best friend, his other half. And now she was, now she was-

A sob wracked him suddenly, and he hung his head, body going limp as the tears flowed more freely. She was gone. They were all gone.

He was alone.

“Shhh,” Bill cooed dropping his ankle in favor of framing the boy’s face with his hands. “Don’t worry Pine Tree.” He knocked his forehead against the teenagers and grinned at the utterly stricken look on his face. The kid was so pretty like this, broken and sobbing and completely his. He let out a shaky sigh and pressed his lips to a tear stained cheek. “I won’t ever leave you alone.”


End file.
